Jess' Journey to Love
by AlwaysHoldingOn
Summary: He has looked for love everywhere, but his true love was back in Stars Hollow, the place he had left behind. Now he's got a chance to fight for love.
1. And so it begins

Disclaimer: We don't own anything…  
Timeline: NONE  
Spoilers: No  
Summary: Jess' Journey to find love…He'd been everywhere but love was always in Stars Hollow, the place he had left behind, now he's got a chance to fight for the love of his life.  
Authors Notes: The story is been written by two persons, it started at a forum, that's why its format it's a little weird but it just wouldn't make sense if the story was posted in a different format. In no way we're trying to insult anyone, we are just making fun of a character we don't like but has turn out to be really funny in this story.  
Feedback: We would really appreciate if you tell us what you think.  
Rating: M+

Thanks: To the person who started the thread, lol.

Dedication: To all the Sophies out there.

**Is Jess coming back??!?!?**

**I'm not really sure, but a couple of weeks ago I was watching a tv show, and a sort of commercial came up, and they said that Jess is coming back to Gilmore Girls as a sort of recurring character. I was wondering if anyone knew if that were true or not?**

_Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**_

Yeah! Jess is coming back. And Rory and Jess are going to elope to Vegas and they'll have tons of babies, but there's no explanation why the babies are blonde!

Just kidding! Nothing of the above it's true! It's just me having a little fun…

_Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**_

Duh she had an affair with Logan

_Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**_

Yeah but then she finds out Jess has a thing for someone she knows...and they've been seeing each other...something he's ashamed of although he knows he shouldn't be, he just never figured it out until now... Who could it be?

_Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**_

Doyle or Taylor no wait Kirk

**Zack, or Gill?**

_Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**_

Taylor...So Jess never understood why he had these feelings for Taylor those years before...but now he knows he's found true love, in the arms of his Taylor , He never understood why he thought Taylor had such a sexy beard...and now he knows...he's trying to fight his feelings but there's no way he can't keep them anymore...he's got to be free. His issues with authority are deal now in the bedroom, they play the whole dominatrix thing, and Taylor often dresses as a policeman...

_Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**_

He is thinking now...why does his kids are blonde...maybe because of her mom, but then he remembered Liz dyes her hair...He's sure there's a reason why he doesn't please her woman...no his woman

The world is so messed up now...He's starting to think like a girl! He just doesn't understand...maybe just maybe that's the reason why he kept running from Rory...maybe that's why they have so much in common...

_Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**_

no that's not it...his life is turning into hell...He meant to be faithful to Taylor...but now...he's feeling attracted to Kirk, it's just his weirdness seems so sexy to him...he's just falling and falling hard...for Kirk, he's running, running again, although he loves Taylor and his policeman instruments...Kirk has showed him so many things.

_Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**_

I don't know I saw Doyle staring sadly at Jess...Could it be an attraction? I don't know but he is still with Paris who has been seeing the TA behind his back...I think she is having his child...Oh no the drama…But our right Jess is falling for Kirk and Taylor but did you know he is also having an affair with Michel while Michel is having an affair with Miss Kim...who may be having his child..

_Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**_

Although he keeps thinking of his wonderful nights with Policeman Taylor...he knew this was coming, his time to make a choice...his time to stop running and BE A MAN...in the responsible sense of the word not in the sexual sense...

Now sitting there he kept thinking...while a very angry Michel approach him...both of them confused angry to the world...they look into each other eyes...they both understood what the other was feeling, their pain reflected in their eyes

_Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**_

They gaze in each others eyes and see a new light of hope and dreams...They become overwhelmed with their feelings that they can't hide...They feel butterflies in there stomachs as they blush in sensation...There eyes spark and they know now what they have to do...

_Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**_

they are still afraid to act on their feelings but right there and then...all their doubts disappeared...they get closer and closer...their lips inches away...their breaths hot and heavy...closing their eyes...getting closer he felt his lips on him, the tingle in his stomach felt right...he knew this was his place...besides this man...they could both go to Paris the city not the person

_Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**_

They can dream of a better future and a better tomorrow...They can dream big with life's full of surprises. They can take this chance and run off together...They can have a better future. They can have hope.

_Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**_

_**YEARS LATER**_

Here they were still together and going strong..._**(AN: Imagine you're still the one by Shania Twain in the background)**_ both of them happy they were married now...they got married in this little white chapel in Paris...Jess looked beautiful in his white dress just like Michel both of them had decided to get matching dresses_**...(since this in the future pretend man can get pregnant)**_ so Michel decided to carry their first child...but Jess was going to carry the second one...

_Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**_

It wasn't until they had a year later until they had there first child named Jeshel...Uh he was a beautiful girl oh I mean boy...He had Jess's hair and eyes and had Michel's ears...My, my what a beautiful baby...The couple continued to live on until one day Taylor showed up with a baby boy in his arms..

_Authors Note: Please review..._


	2. And after all this time

Disclaimer: We don't own anything…  
Timeline: NONE  
Spoilers: No  
Summary: Jess' Journey to find love…He'd been everywhere but love was always in Stars Hollow, the place he had left behind, now he's got a chance to fight for the love of his life.  
Authors Notes: The story is been written by two persons, it started at a forum, that's why its format it's a little weird but it just wouldn't make sense if the story was posted in a different format. In no way we're trying to insult anyone, we are just making fun of a character we don't like but has turn out to be really funny in this story.  
Feedback: We would really appreciate if you tell us what you think.  
Rating: M+

Previously on Jess' Journey to Love:

**_Originally Posted by _****_AlwaysHoldingOn_**

_**3 YEARS LATER**_

Here they were still together and going strong...(AN: Imagine you're still the one by Shania Twain in the background) both of them happy they were married now...they got married in this little white chapel in Paris...Jess looked beautiful in his white dress just like Michel both of them had decided to get matching dresses...(since this in the future pretend man can get pregnant) so Michel decided to carry their first child...but Jess was going to carry the second one...

**_Originally Posted by _****_sheerdancer84_**

__

It wasn't until they had a year later until they had there first child named Jeshel...Uh he was a beautiful girl oh I mean boy...He had Jess's hair and eyes and had Michel's ears...My, my what a beautiful baby...The couple continued to live on until one day Taylor showed up with a baby boy in his arms..

_Originally Posted by _**_AlwaysHoldingOn_**

This couldn't be happening...he thought, this can't be happening to me this is so wrong...the little baby Taylor held in his arms...had Taylor's face, Jess' hair, his world was crashing to the ground...luckily for him Michel was out of town getting them matching skirts...Michel OMG Michel...what would happen to them? They were married now...will Michel understand this? The baby, it was something that had happened the last time he went to visit Liz...he had seen Taylor yelling and being all bossy that he was so turned on, and had taken Taylor to the back of the grocery store and had his way with him...he couldn't believe he wasn't careful...

_Originally Posted by _**_sheerdancer84_**

But then he feels something. Something so amazing it makes his heart skip a beat. Oh no this can't be happening he still has feelings for him...But what about Michel...He will be hurt and alone. What to do, what to do? But just by looking at Taylor with their baby in his arms makes his heart melt he holds the baby with passion as he gazes at Taylor with lust and passion...

_Originally Posted by _**_AlwaysHoldingOn_**

He thought about taking Taylor to his bedroom, his and Michel...but they didn't have the policeman outfit with them...he needed back the night stick so badly could it be that Michel was just an open door for him to escape his feelings for Taylor and Kirk? Could it be that Michel was just exciting...this couldn't be happening now...Thank God Taylor was there with a nanny they gave their kids to the Nanny and decided to "take a walk to remember" they went to this little barn near the house...while they were opening the door lost in their fervent passionate kiss...they heard a noise...and then he saw him...Michel and Miss Kim!

_Originally Posted by _**_sheerdancer84_**

They were groping each other in the hay as the smell of cow manor came in tack...They were making love by the horses as grunts of pleasure could be heard...Jess and Taylor were shocked beyond belief on what they saw...Jess couldn't believe what Michel was doing...He was cheating on him with the most religious lady in Stars Hollow...He was hurt and felt alone. Taylor rubbed his back soothly as he lead them out of the barn/Jess just wanted to go back in there and tear his guts out but he knew that wouldn't solve anything...Besides he had Taylor back in his life again...Well at least he hoped.

_Originally Posted by _**_AlwaysHoldingOn_**

He was hurt but at the same time he understood why this was happening they have both rushed things, they just were running from their lives, this was never supposed to happen not like this, he couldn't have any right to yell at Michel because he was doing the same thing...but he was with a man like Taylor while Michel was with Miss Kim...suddenly they were on a cabin _(AN: This is a story so go with it)_ Taylor light the fire, open the closet and there...he saw it...The Policeman outfit with the night stick! All of the memories kept rushing back to him...right there he jumped on Taylor...caressing his beard...his grey hair...

_Originally Posted by _**_sheerdancer84_**

The sunlight came into view as Taylor and Jess lay in each others arms after a eventful night. Taylor gives Jess a kiss on the head as Jess Lays on top of Taylor...They gaze in each others eyes as if they are in their own little world.

_Originally Posted by _**_AlwaysHoldingOn_**

Reality hit Jess...he was HOME, they went back to Michel's house to get Jess' stuff, there was nothing left Jeschel was gone too, Michel and Miss Kim had left there it was a little note explaining Jess why Michel had decided to take Jeschel with him, it explained the reason why Jeschel had some Korean features..._(AN: My god miss Kim got Michel pregnant), _that's when he decided he would asked Taylor if Jestay was his...Taylor explained to him that there was a chance Jestay was his but he wasn't sure...Taylor told him about the night he decided to "play" the troubadours guitar...

_Originally Posted by _**_sheerdancer84_**

**_Flashback:_**  
_It was 10 months ago and Taylor was at a local bench drinking a chocolate milkshake. He looked so lonely and sad. He missed his Jess. God how he missed him. Taylor had thought he was the one his only one. When he heard about Jess and Michel his dreams were crushed. He was planning on proposing to Jess the night he left._

It took him three months to get out of bed he felt so lonely and sick. He was in pain and couldn't do anything about it he had a broken heart. He didn't think there was a point of living anymore.

One night Taylor heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was coming from the town Troubadour. He got up and went outside and saw him playing guitar and singing. He suddenly thought of a good idea. Quickly walking over to him he let out a smile and asked if he can learn to play.

The Troubadour said sure but they had to do it at his place. So they went to his place that smelled of old whiskey and rum. Sitting down on the plaid couch the Troubadour handed Taylor the guitar...

After twenty minutes Taylor finally got the hang of it… Meanwhile the troubadour was sending Taylor secret glances. He was falling in love with him. Oh the mighty had he fallen. 

_Originally Posted by _**_AlwaysHoldingOn_**

**_Sitting down on the plaid couch the Troubadour handed Taylor the guitar... DIRTY_**

_**Flashback Continues**_

Night after night the Troubadour would hand Taylor his guitar...(LOL) they started getting closer and closer...Taylor had invited the troubadour that night to his house...he offered him ice cream...the troubadour had some ice cream on his upper lip that's when Taylor couldn't take it anymore he brush away the ice cream with his finger...he started getting closer and closer...until their lips met, in a passionate needy kiss, not the kinda kiss you savor every second of it the kinda kiss that leaves you breathless, swollen lips, he took him to his bed...the bed once he shared with Jess. The next morning he realized that it was a mistake he woke up mad and cranky this wasn't right, he was being all bossy to the town again, that's when Jess came back...that's when they went behind the grocery store, that's when he felt complete again...But Jess left and he was left with nothing again...

Two months had passed until he started feeling weird, the troubadour and him had started this healing sex meetings, they were needy, something to take his mind off of things going in his life...there was a bump in his stomach it was growing...he had never felt like this before...

_Originally Posted by _**_sheerdancer84_**

_Dirty!_

_**Flashback continues:**_

Finally Taylor had decided to go to a doctor. He had been feeling sick lately and his stomach was growing. He couldn't fit in his pants anymore .He was also very emotional and needy. He also was having these weird cravings.

Boy was Taylor in for a shock when the doctor had told him he was pregnant. He was shocked beyond belief. He couldn't be pregnant could he? He was hoping the doctor had played a sick joke on him. But the doctor told him he was two months pregnant and wouldn't lie about such a thing.

So has Taylor walked among the streets of Stars Hollow he saw his "Lover" smiling at him with so much passion. He sent a nod and made his way back to his apartment. Leaving his lover hurt.

_Originally Posted by _**_AlwaysHoldingOn_**

**_PRESENT TIME_  
**  
The troubadour knew from the beginning of his relationship with Taylor, his heart belong to someone else, he knew Taylor was hurt, he knew it, he felt it every time they have handed each other guitars...But it became real last night, last night when he saw Jess and Taylor walking to the cabin Taylor owned, they were walking holding hands, it was love, pure love for everyone to see it. He walked around town for a couple of hours...trying to figure out why did Taylor go to Jess? He knew it then...

_**Flashback**  
They've been together for a week now, he went to the closet and saw a policeman outfit, then he saw it, the night stick what a beautiful night stick it was...he asked Taylor about it he said that maybe they should re-enact "Chip" and Taylor could be his Erick Estrada...Taylor refused he was mad about him even dare to comment about the outfit he said it was off limits, and he would never mention it again...  
**End Flashback**_

He saw trough the window, they were kissing each other...Taylor using the policeman outfit kissing Jess senseless...savoring every kiss, it was never like that with him...so that's when he did the only thing he could...

_Originally Posted by _**_sheerdancer84_**

He ran through the door and he smashed Jess with a near by vase. If he couldn't have Taylor no one could. He let out a smile as he watched the blood drain from Jess's head. Taylor was in shock. He ran to Jess' side and reached for his cell. But it was too late. The troubadour pushed Taylor back and hand cuffed him to the bed post...He gave him a drug that would make him go to sleep. His plan was to seduce him.

Meanwhile Jess lay on the floor helpless crying out in pain. The troubadour had given Jess a shot to make him woozy. He wanted to save his Taylor so badly but he couldn't move or talk for that matter. His cell phone was lying inches away if only he could reach it. He would call the police.

_Originally Posted by _**_AlwaysHoldingOn_**

The seconds last hours...it felt like forever, suddenly someone was knocking at the door; he thought for a few seconds what to do? But then Taylor manage to scream, Miss Patty who was there to ask the troubadour to be part of her show, listened to Taylor asking for help for his lover, Jess had lost a lot of blood already...she ran and ran until she found Babette they decided to call the police and tell Luke...the troubadour was cornered now...he didn't know what to do...so he ran and ran, after miss Patty left...he was gone like the wind...Taylor was handcuffed to the bed minutes had passed since the troubadour left, he was trying to reach Jess but he couldn't...he kept saying his name Jess...Jess but there was no answer...

LOL! A cliffhanger…Will he make it?

_**A/N: This is the second chapter of our super story, We will really appreciate it if you would review, I mean whether you like it or not, we wanna know, if it made you laugh we want to know, bottom line we want to know what you think of our story…It's quite original you gotta give us at least that. ;)**_

**Thank you to Animaluv, hiIamGilmoregirl, rawrrry and Sheer! **


	3. Don't dream it's over

Disclaimer: We don't own anything…  
Timeline: NONE  
Spoilers: No  
Summary: Jess' Journey to find love…He'd been everywhere but love was always in Stars Hollow, the place he had left behind, now he's got a chance to fight for the love of his life.  
Authors Notes: The story is been written by two persons, it started at a forum, that's why its format it's a little weird but it just wouldn't make sense if the story was posted in a different format. In no way we're trying to insult anyone, we are just making fun of a character we don't like but has turn out to be really funny in this story.  
Feedback: We would really appreciate if you tell us what you think.  
Rating: M

**Previously on Jess' Journey To Love…**

* * *

_Originally Posted by _**_sheerdancer84_**

_He ran through the door and he smashed Jess with a near by vase. If he couldn't have Taylor no one could. He let out a smile as he watched the blood drain from Jess's head. Taylor was in shock. He ran to Jess' side and reached for his cell. But it was too late. The troubadour pushed Taylor back and hand cuffed him to the bed post...He gave him a drug that would make him go to sleep. His plan was to seduce him. _

Meanwhile Jess lay on the floor helpless crying out in pain. The troubadour had given Jess a shot to make him woozy. He wanted to save his Taylor so badly but he couldn't move or talk for that matter. His cell phone was lying inches away if only he could reach it. He would call the police.

_Originally Posted by _**_AlwaysHoldingOn_**

_The seconds last hours...it felt like forever, suddenly someone was knocking at the door; he thought for a few seconds what to do? But then Taylor manage to scream, Miss Patty who was there to ask the troubadour to be part of her show, listened to Taylor asking for help for his lover, Jess had lost a lot of blood already...she ran and ran until she found Babette they decided to call the police and tell Luke...the troubadour was cornered now...he didn't know what to do...so he ran and ran, after miss Patty left...he was gone like the wind...Taylor was handcuffed to the bed minutes had passed since the troubadour left, he was trying to reach Jess but he couldn't...he kept saying his name Jess...Jess but there was no answer..._

_

* * *

_

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

Until...Luke came in with his big guns, He saw Taylor in a police uniform, he sent him a look as he went down to help his injured nephew. He quickly wrapped a towel around his bloody head as he grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

Taylor felt hours had passed until the ambulance got there, he was worried about Jess...they got to the hospital in no time, the doctors were able to stop the bleeding, Taylor was still a little dizzy from the drugs, he was in the waiting room so worried about his love...Jess. Days come and go...and Jess was still sleep, he didn't seem to wake...Taylor didn't know what to do, he was lost without Jess his Jess, he just got him back and now this...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

As Taylor walked the hospital halls he ran into a semi sad looking Michel. He looked so lost. Mrs. Kim had been in the hospital in a coma due to a severe car crash. Taylor gave Michel a friendly hug and they went to the hospital cafeteria and drank there hearts away with coffee and doughnuts.

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

As days go by, the friendship between Taylor and Michel grew stronger...they would take Jestay and Jeschel to the park, they talk. They would go together to the hospital to visit their loved ones... It's been 2 months now... Taylor knew he couldn't keep living like this it was not right...he had started to develop feelings for Michel, what Taylor didn't know it was that Michel would go every night to the hospital to see Jess... Taylor thought he was getting older, probably some day Jess would wake up but still had years left while he was getting older and older by the minute... he was thinking about living life again, he knew he'd always have a place in his heart for Jess his policeman with the night stick...what a night stick it was...

He decided he'd talk to Michel about dating...While Michel visited Jess he realized his heart now not only was divided between Jess and Ms. Kim but also now Taylor was there too...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

**Meanwhile Jess was having a dream:**

Jess: Taylor please don't leave me I love you. You are my only one. My true love.

Taylor: I'm sorry Jess but I...I just can't be in this relationship anymore. It's to hard.

Jess: How can you say that? After all we been through I thought you loved me.

Taylor: Jess I'm sorry but there is someone else.

Jess: Taylor noooo! Don't leave me. I need you. I want you. I want to marry you and have your babies.

Taylor: Jess just let it go...

Jess: Why? Why are you doing this to me? To us?

Taylor: There is someone else who can give me so much more than you.

Jess: Tell me who it is Taylor. Please tell me it's not the town troubadour. I will kick his .

Taylor: It's Kirk.

Jess: You're leaving me for Kirk. Taylor, don't do this to me.

Taylor: I'm sorry Jess but this relationship just has too much drama.

Jess: But we were happy. We have two sons together. We just got our life back on track and now you're leaving me again.

Taylor: No, Jess you always left when things got rough. Now it's my turn to walk away from this dreadful relationship, and move on and live a happy life with Kirk.

Jess: But what about the kids. They need you. You're their father.

Taylor: Send them my best. I will come visit them daily. Bye now Jess I hope you find someone.

Jess: Taylor NO!! (Breaks down in a crying fit)

I decided to word it... Because I couldn't describe it...Should he have another one but this time a romantic dream? I don't know if I like what I wrote.

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

Ok...

Meanwhile Michel was sitting there right next to Jess...pouring his heart out, they used to talk a lot, those memories of them together a while ago, it was just hard for him to be there next to him...so he started by telling Jess how he felt about Taylor, Ms. Kim and Jess...they used to match their outfits in special occasions, they even had matching thongs...it was an amazing relationship he always wondered what was missing...he just realized now while talking to Taylor, Jess used to talk in their relationship but with Taylor they both talked, there was communication...Ms. Kim she was rough in the sack...she was exciting, something new...but she was no Jess, while little Michel didn't know about Ms. Kim it was that she was having an affair with Gill, that's why she was rocking his world...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

Meanwhile Michel was pouring his heart out to Jess. Taylor was sitting by Ms. Kim's fragile body. She looked so hurt. Taylor soothes her hair and he starts talking about his new fond feelings for her husband Michel. Taylor tells Mrs. Kim that he has these feelings for Michel that he can't hide anymore. He loves Jess but he feels so much more connection with Michel. He can actually talk to Michel and he will talk with him. They have great communication something him and Jess lacked. The only communication he shared with Jess was sex. Their relationship was always based on sex, nothing more. But he also couldn't help but feel this love for Jess. Jess is like an addiction for Taylor. He can't get enough of him. Little did Taylor know that Michel had feelings for him too.

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

Taylor was pouring his heart out, he missed Jess' night stick oh how he missed it...

Meanwhile Jess was having another dream

He was there sitting in the gazebo, watching the world go by, people smiling, talking...he was feeling alone...but then he saw the sun, it was shining like never before, the sky so blue, everything around him seem Perfect...He saw him coming...it was, could it be him? He hadn't seen him in a long time...this was not happening...yeah it was him...his eyes weren't playing with him, the soft wind hitting his face, his hair it was all the same, so sexy...his first everything...Taylor was there walking to him...He was wearing the policeman outfit OMG, his world was so amazing now...the feeling of loneliness was gone...

Taylor got to Jess and start talking...he said they weren't working anymore he was taking the policeman outfit and the night stick with him...oh no Jess though not the night stick my beautiful night stick...what a night stick it was...He then saw a motorcycle...what shocked him the most it was not the amazing motorcycle but who's it was...it was Michel...wearing a cowboy outfit...he had a gun...wow what a gun it seemed it was...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

Taylor explained to Jess his plans with Michel...they both have understood each other, they have so many things in common, the foreplay between them was amazing, he didn't want to get into details and Jess just felt sick to his stomach, Taylor was leaving him for Michel...what a sick world this was...

Taylor also told him that he knew their relationship was not healthy no matter how great the sex was, how amazing the night stick felt, they were just in different pages, he was getting older, and he didn't want to be wondering everyday expecting Jess to leave just because things get difficult, Jess didn't know what to do, his world was crashing to the ground...Taylor was leaving him for Michel...this couldn't be happening, he then walked to Michel and asking what the hell was this about?

Michel told him the deep connection Taylor and he had, they talk he said, while when we were together you talked and I listened...this is not right, Taylor understands my needs, and I understand his...We are here for each other, Jess then asked for Ms Kim, Michel told him that Ms Kim was now with Gill...he didn't know but ms Kim was leaving him for Gill the night the car accident happen...it was over he said...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

Opening his eyes up gracefully, Jess looked at his surroundings confused. Where was he? His thoughts finally came back to him...Getting back together with Taylor then being attacked by a lunatic. But what surprised him the most was that Michel was beside his bedside but not Taylor...

(Okay I'm out of ideas… I think I'm going brain dead)

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

Michel was there...right next to him...he was telling him about his feelings for Taylor...he decided he wouldn't say anything just let Michel talk and find out what was going on...Michel told him he had found his heart divided now...he still had feelings for Jess, but he knew it just wouldn't work out, Jess would leave again he just knew it...he told him about Ms Kim's car accident, abut Ms Kim leaving him for Gill, but he also told him he held no hate to her, she had rocked his world maybe even more than Jess ever did, he told him about Taylor, how experienced and fulfilling their talks were...

Jess was trying so hard to hold the tears...he had figured if Taylor ever left he would go back to Michel but what was left for him now...he saw Michel stand and saw him walking out...that's when he finally open his eyes...what was left for him now? Then he realized Michel never told him if Taylor had the same feelings for him...Although Taylor had come that same afternoon to say goodbye to him... because he was starting a new life now.

Days go by and he was feeling stronger no one has come to visit him, he was feeling lonely, he thought about Taylor, he didn't know anything abut the outside world behind those walls, those sad hospital walls...He was beginning to get worried...He was watching TV now...then he listened to some voices he recognized a few of them...Lane was there to visit Ms Kim, she was leaving the hospital that day, he listened to Ms Kim asked Lane about Michel, Lane told him about Michel and Taylor, they had decided to get married...they had gotten married in the Gazebo, a wonderful wedding it was...

Jess felt his heart broke into a million pieces, he was hurt, lonely, in pain, the world just didn't make sense anymore, his life was over...he had nothing left in SH...He listened to Lane telling his mother about the amazing wedding that had been held in SH, he said Michel was looking beautiful in his white dress, Taylor had decided to wear a policeman outfit, everyone asked him why and he said it was a inside joke between the couple...Jess knew right there Taylor had moved on...What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

A/N: Hey people who read our story lol, seriously please review, whether you think it's bad, fun, good, whatever it is we want to know. 

_Just A Girl Of The Hollow x3: Thank you for your review._


	4. Take me Home

Disclaimer: We don't own anything…  
Timeline: NONE  
Spoilers: No  
Summary: Jess' Journey to find love…He'd been everywhere but love was always in Stars Hollow, the place he had left behind, now he's got a chance to fight for the love of his life.  
Authors Notes: The story is been written by two persons, it started at a forum, that's why its format it's a little weird but it just wouldn't make sense if the story was posted in a different format. In no way we're trying to insult anyone, we are just making fun of a character we don't like but has turn out to be really funny in this story.  
Feedback: We would really appreciate if you tell us what you think.  
Rating: M

**Previously on Jess' Journey To Love…**

_Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**_

_Opening his eyes up gracefully, Jess looked at his surroundings confused. Where was he? His thoughts finally came back to him...Getting back together with Taylor then being attacked by a lunatic. But what surprised him the most was that Michel was beside his bedside but not Taylor..._

_(Okay I'm out of ideas… I think I'm going brain dead)_

_Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**_

_Michel was there...right next to him...he was telling him about his feelings for Taylor...he decided he wouldn't say anything just let Michel talk and find out what was going on...Michel told him he had found his heart divided now...he still had feelings for Jess, but he knew it just wouldn't work out, Jess would leave again he just knew it...he told him about Ms Kim's car accident, abut Ms Kim leaving him for Gill, but he also told him he held no hate to her, she had rocked his world maybe even more than Jess ever did, he told him about Taylor, how experienced and fulfilling their talks were..._

_Jess was trying so hard to hold the tears...he had figured if Taylor ever left he would go back to Michel but what was left for him now...he saw Michel stand and saw him walking out...that's when he finally open his eyes...what was left for him now? Then he realized Michel never told him if Taylor had the same feelings for him...Although Taylor had come that same afternoon to say goodbye to him... because he was starting a new life now._

_Days go by and he was feeling stronger no one has come to visit him, he was feeling lonely, he thought about Taylor, he didn't know anything abut the outside world behind those walls, those sad hospital walls...He was beginning to get worried...He was watching TV now...then he listened to some voices he recognized a few of them...Lane was there to visit Ms Kim, she was leaving the hospital that day, he listened to Ms Kim asked Lane about Michel, Lane told him about Michel and Taylor, they had decided to get married...they had gotten married in the Gazebo, a wonderful wedding it was..._

_Jess felt his heart broke into a million pieces, he was hurt, lonely, in pain, the world just didn't make sense anymore, his life was over...he had nothing left in SH...He listened to Lane telling his mother about the amazing wedding that had been held in SH, he said Michel was looking beautiful in his white dress, Taylor had decided to wear a policeman outfit, everyone asked him why and he said it was a inside joke between the couple...Jess knew right there Taylor had moved on...What was he supposed to do now?_

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

He decided to leave Stars Hollow, once he was okay, it was weird it was the first time he felt like he didn't want to leave it all behind, he wanted to be with Taylor...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

He was determined to get back together with him, if it was the last thing he did. He needed his Taylor because without him. Life wasn't worth living. He walk down the lonely streets of Stars Hollow as he looks over and sees his younger sister Doula playing with his mom and step-dad TJ he lets out a sad smile as he heads back to the apartment. He so wanted to have that life with Taylor. But for now he walks up his wooden steps to start his plan of winning back Taylor...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

He was thinking and thinking all he kept doing was yeah thinking...something to get Taylor back, what could he do? It was obvious the policeman outfit and the night stick...weren't enough anymore...he had to come up with something else, but at the same time he had to convince Taylor their relationship wasn't all about sex...rough needy sex...it wasn't about the meetings of two hot sexy bodies, but also the meeting and the bonding of two souls meant to be together...

There he was thinking of ideas...what could he give the sexy beard man?

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

And then he got it! He can be a cowboy for his man. Like in his dream only it was Michel. But maybe that was telling him his sexy bearded man liked cowboys so much better police officers. But he can't just do that it has to be something more. Something so romantic that it would make him run into his arms again...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

He thought of ideas...but then he came he could be a Sheriff, he thought it would be like a mix of cowboy and authority and "big guns", he'd be Taylor's sheriff...And then he remembered also one thing of his dreams, Taylor was asking him to listen to him, to be in a relationship that was more than just sex, of course their sexy needy rough sex was amazing, but Taylor also wanted a connection of two souls...

He then realized that this relationship had to work both ways, he'd give as much as he'd take, of course Taylor had given him lots of that night stick but this time he'd give some too...it was only fair for the sake of the relationship

He kept thinking for a while, he'd be the sheriff now, and Taylor would be his damsel in distress, and they could both change roles, it was only fair he thought, it was then he realized variety was a good idea, He'd give Taylor something extra a bonus, he'd be Taylor's prince, with a big sword! What a sword it would be…

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

He had so much to do and so much to think about. He would have to admit he was a little scared. But all together he knew it was worth it. Getting his lover back; back into his arms again. It sent chills down his spine to even think about it. Just by thinking about Taylor makes his heart flutter. It's been to long since he felt his mans touch. It was now or never...

Walking along the Stars Hollow streets determined as ever Jess quickly made his way to Taylor's and Michel's house. He knew Michel wouldn't be there because his mother had told him Michel was on a business trip for the Dragon Fly, Lorelai couldn't go because she was eight months pregnant with twins. Every step he took as he got closer he could feel the excitement and nervousness kicking in...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

He kept walking until he was in front of the house, he had with him a bag full of new memories to make that's what he called him, the "dirty bag", he then started walking to the door but then he decided to look trough the window...

He was not a stalker that was not it...he saw Taylor playing the guitar, he thought the troubadour must have taught him well, because the sounds coming from it were extremely beautiful, they were perfect he could felt himself get "excited" by the instrument Taylor played so well...He went to the door once again, and knocked...once...twice, that's when he heard the footsteps it was good he was calm now all the excitement was being held in control.

Taylor opened the door he couldn't believe what was in front of him, it couldn't be? he felt excitement, he felt happiness, he felt his world around disappear, it was pure joy, but that's when he thought it was just an emotion, that would be over the minute Jess walk and leave him behind, he was not going trough that again, he then try to talk but he couldn't, Jess' lips were now attached to his, the savor of his lips, the battle of tongues, their breaths so close, his hand went to Jess' butt, hands roaming all over their bodies, it was a feeling that it could not be describe...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

It was magic. It felt like firecrackers were exploding in his head, as butterflies roamed in his stomach. It was such a sensation to feel Jess up against him. It felt so good and right. He pulled Jess' Jacket off with just one tear and continued to suck his tongue in his sharing saliva as they headed to the bedroom in a rush...

After landing on top of Taylor Jess quickly got off and grabbed his bag off the floor. He told Taylor to close his eyes and wait. It was well worth it...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

Taylor closed his eyes, all this excitement inside it was like Christmas morning he couldn't wait to get a peek of his surprise, then he felt Jess' breath in his ear, he sucked his earlobe for a while and Taylor eager to open his eyes asked if he could...Jess told him to open his eyes, what Taylor saw was something he could not believe he'd see in his life, there he was jess, dressing like a Sheriff with his big guns...

Taylor felt his pants get tighter by the view...words couldn't come out of his mouth...he did the only thing he thought could describe what he was feeling, he stood up and attack Jess' lips so fiercely, so rough, so full of passion, it was a battle of tongues they have never shared before, their hands again roaming trough each other bodies and parts...touching every possible inch of skin uncover by then...feeling like their skin was burning them in the inside...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

Their flesh was burning like fire. Their bodies were wet with anticipation you could hear their heart beat getting louder as the sound of loud moans could be heard. Their eyes sparkled in joy as they tear each others clothes off wanting to get the real feel.

They were at it to what seemed like hours until they were out of breath. Sweat dropped from their faces as their muscles relaxed. They lay in each others arms enjoying the moment. The moment they never wanted to end...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

After a few moments they were ready for the next round, Jess again said to Taylor it was something new for both of them...he gave him the choices of their wardrobe, he also told him about his feelings, yeah Jess Mariano the runner was now talking feelings, what the world has come to? Taylor felt his heart beating faster by the second, he thought the second round would be hard and difficult because he didn't think he had it in him, but those words were turning him on more than anything he's ever said, touched, felt before...

Jess was pouring his heart out, he was making promises he was saying he'd never leave...and Taylor just nodded he wasn't sure what to do...they changed into their outfits, Jess said he'd be the damsel in distress cause Taylor had saved him...so Taylor would be his prince, they started kissing this time, it wasn't rough, it was both of them trying to convey in every touch in every kiss, what they both were feeling...

Their moans were erratic, their grunts became one, the pace they have settled was overwhelming both of them...they were both begging for release...as they came together their souls melt into one...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

It was their third chance. The chance they are finally willing to take. The chance will change their whole future. They finally found each other. They made there way back to each other through all of the obstacles they had faced. Through thick and thin. Their love is real and will always be there. They are true love and nothing can come between them now...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

That's when Taylor came to senses...What about Michel? Where does this leave them? He also had feelings for him, truth be told sex with Michel was fulfilling too, but what had just happened between Taylor and Jess was just perfect, there were no words he could use to describe those feelings.

**Meanwhile Michel**

He was there in his hotel room, far away from home, far away from Taylor they have had a fight before he left it was bad but they thought they'll manage to resolve their problems, little he know what was going on under his roof in his bed, his love bed...He felt lonely right there and then he didn't know what to do so he decided to take a walk

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

Walking along the beach of Virginia, Michel sadly walked. He felt so bad for fighting with Taylor. He didn't mean to say the things he had said. He knows Taylor loves him and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. He knows Taylor would never cheat on him or anything like that. But he just can't help but get this feeling that Taylor wants Jess more than him despite what Jess had done to him in the past...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

He knows Taylor cares but why does he feel like this? This feeling inside...it was like something was wrong, something besides the fight...he knew Taylor loved Jess, he had feelings for Jess, Jess was exciting but he was no good in a relationship there was no way things would have worked out between them, he knew that, he called home...there was no answer (Imagine Taylor and Jess were kissing in that moment and in the heat of the moment they didn't listen to the phone ring but they pressed speakerphone while Jess was having his way with Taylor)

There were sounds he could not describe, what was happening then he heard Taylor's voice, he was moaning Jess' name, over and over again, Michel couldn't be happening, how could Taylor do this to him? Then he remembered Taylor had some home videos of Taylor and Jess could that be it? Could it be Taylor was watching those videos.

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

Or maybe he misheard Taylor and he was watching videos of them. Maybe he was watching the one on their honeymoon. Where they made love under the stars. Oh and what a night that was.

Walking back to the Motel Michel decided to cut his trip short and head back to Taylor. Oh how he missed him dearly. Maybe they could reenact their wedding night. He had to get home and fast. He was getting "excited". He wanted to feel his skin against his. The burning sensation of their lust and passion. The heat and the vibrating of their bodies smashed together as one...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

**MEANWHILE JESS AND TAYLOR**

They couldn't get enough of each other...all thoughts about Michel have gone away, they have gone the minute Jess touched him again and kiss him...They were now a little bit tired by their previous activities, but Taylor kept thinking about Michel, where does this leave us? He cared deeply about Michel, a million ideas going through his head, there's gotta be a way for him, he didn't want to chose, there's no way he could chose, besides Taylor was determined to live his life the best way he couldn't, he didn't want to give up on anything, he wanted everything...

He came with a solution...but he wasn't sure if Jess and Michel would agree, but he thought it was worth a fair shot, while he was thinking Jess woke up next to him, and start kissing his chest...his hairy chest, in seconds they were all over each other, they were so glad they haven't put their clothes on back, it was amazing how they couldn't get enough the world around them disappeared...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

An hour later Jess was leaving Taylor's house, they've decided to talk about what had just happened, they both knew they had some decisions to make, but none of them regretted what just happened, they knew they were meant to be.

Michel got home a few hours later, he found Taylor lying in bed so peacefully he didn't want to wake him but he found one of the outfits, the damsel in distress, Michel got so excited he tried it on. Then he started kissing Taylor...who knew Taylor had all this energy, in a matter of minutes they both were making out, Taylor was feeling so turned on when he saw Michel in his damsel in distress outfit, he looked beautiful, just like he remembered he looked in their wedding dresses...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

For hours Michel and Taylor kissed the night away. But all Taylor could think about was Jess and their feelings for one another. He couldn't do this to Jess. He was cheating on his Jess. But no actually he was in reality cheating on both Michel and Jess...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

He was cheating on both of the most important men in his life, but the truth it was he was actually enjoying it...oh he was indeed enjoying it. He didn't know what to do, he knew he had to chose, but his heart couldn't do it, everything was getting more and more confusing, he saw the sunlight, it was shining more than ever, how ironic it was the day looked bright and clear while his heart and mind held nothing but darkness and confusion…

Thank you so much for reading this, we would love your reviews please give them to us!


	5. The End

Disclaimer: We don't own anything…  
Timeline: NONE  
Spoilers: No  
Summary: Jess' Journey to find love…He'd been everywhere but love was always in Stars Hollow, the place he had left behind, now he's got a chance to fight for the love of his life.  
Authors Notes: The story is been written by two persons, it started at a forum, that's why its format it's a little weird but it just wouldn't make sense if the story was posted in a different format. In no way we're trying to insult anyone, we are just making fun of a character we don't like but has turn out to be really funny in this story.  
Feedback: We would really appreciate if you tell us what you think.  
Rating: M

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_He was scared and lonly. He felt his world was spinning and he didn't know what to do. He had so many choices to make. His decsions could hurt alot of people. As he lie her rubbing Michels Tummy he think about his moments with both men in his life. How they both made him happy. Why couldn't he just have both man..._

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_lol _

How his world has resume to this? He didn't know what to or what to say anymore, he was scared, but he was scared of being alone...Did he love them both or what if he was with them just because he couldn't be alone, he didn't want to end up alone, alone, alone the word repeating in his head.

He remembered all those times he had, he was happy a while ago, and he realized he was happy with her...the way they used to dance, the way they used to fight, it was all perfect, he never dared to remember until now, remembering her, her face, her voice...Miss Patty. He truly knew she was the love of his life now. he never felt the same way nor with Michelle or Jess...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_Then he came to realize. He wasn't gay. He was strait oh but what about Michel and Jess. He could hurt them with his descion. Even though he loves Miss Patty. His little Patty. he will always have a special place in his heart for both Jess and Michel. Oh and his five children. He will make sure to spend as much time as he can with him. But first he had to go find the love of his life. His future his soulmte. It just seemed so right.Looking at Michel one last time he gives him a kiss on the lips and goes to find his only love. _

Miss Patty seats in her dance studio all allone. She gazes at the stars as she wanders if she will ever find love again. She wishes she could fine her soulmate. Her one true love. She did have one once. His name was Taylor Doose. She remebers them being young and in love. They were seventeen at the time. Oh to be young and in love again. She remebers the way Taylor would kiss and touch her. She remembers when they would split a coke at babys or even a sundae. God she missed him. She truely hoped that one day Taylor would come back to her. Then she can tell him the secret she been hiding...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_That was such a long time ago, life was different, she didn't know exactly how he felt about her, they both were in love, but was it True love? she didn't know then, she knows now that he's her true love but he's obviously moved on...he's with Michel now, he's not only moving forward but he changed sides too, it's weird though she never thought he had it in him, but maybe that means she just didn't know him like she thought she did. she was still waiting for him, she have gotten married so many times, but it had never worked, they weren't Taylor, they'd never share their coke with her, they weren't Taylor at all. The secret she's been keeping, nobody knew but her, it was her own little secret... _

She remembered when they went to Vegas on the 70s, they were all about making love and not war...they've gotten married there, she kept it a secret cause she didn't want to scared him away...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_But it wasn't until months later they had broken it off. Miss Patty was devestated. Taylor couldn't be in a relationship anymore. He had to focus on other things then her. She would just be an distraction to him. So they both went there separate ways. Miss Patty became a dance teacher while Taylor became Towns electman... _

After they had broken up Miss patty would date random guys. But they were know where near like Taylor. She always found something wrong with them. She hated this. She needed her Taylor back if it was the last thing she did...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_She needed him so much but he was into guys now, there's no way things could work betwen them now, that's what she thought... _

She sat there for a few minutes although it felt like hours would go by, that was her life without Taylor, his laughter, his smile, his beard which now looked only hotter for her...it was so painful see him during town meetings, she'd prepare herself for days, she had to be strong, they were not meant to be, they were now different people, they both have changed, but the feeling inside of her, only grew stronger.

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_As Taylor gazes sadly at the stars. he knows what he has to do.He has to leave Michel and be with Miss Patty. Oh and he can't forget about Jess. He will have to tell him as well. Thier kids will be heart broken once again. There going to take this badley. But there going to have to understand being with Miss Patty makes since. They can have kids and grow old together. Just like they always dreamed..._

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_He hopes deep in his heart he still has a chance, will ms Patty feel the same? After all those years, can they make it work now? How can life be so complicated he thought there's no way he was hours ago debating whether his heart belong to Jess or Michel, and now he's found the truth, the truth he always knew but refused to believe, he had found love long time ago, he just wasn't brave enough to keep it, he just didnt fight for her...He remembered their old times, their memories together, how they werealways supporting one another, the way they used to dance under the moonlight, how he just to caress her cheek, how their eyes always found each other...it was just pure love, he knew now._

_Jess decided to leave…He left again! _

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_I love that list!_

And about the question yeah Jess is coming back! He's supposed found his true love, although Taylor is now with Ms Patty, so what's poor Jess going to do now...

3 years had passed, he had left to forget Taylor and now he was back stronger than ever, he had heard that Michelle was happy with Mrs. Kim true soulmates he thought...3 years and he hadn't found love it was a real shame he thought he had so much to give...he wander around the streets for a while...then he saw Kirk running around naked, and it shocked him to realize how big Kirk was...he was looking so angelical running around feeling so free, it was love at first sight...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_Ah how the mighty had fallen. He looked so peaceful running naked as if he was in his own little world. It was dark out and Jess was hiding behind the bushes. Kirk continued running in circles as he began to slow down. He sat on the bench and ran his hands through his thick brown hair. Jess never seen something so sexy. Kirk was torchering him. __Jess Finally decided to make his move..._

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_He was determined to make his move, but he was so nervous he didn't know what to say, he started stuttering a shy hello, but the words he didn't know what he was saying...Kirk was looking at him with dreamy eyes, maybe it was the moonlight but Jess had never seen someone soo beautiful as Kirk, his hands were sweating, his heart was beating so fast and loud he was mesmerized by the magnificent view Kirk was offering...they talked for a while. Suddenly Kirk stood up and started running again, and in the darkness of the night he dissappeared, Jess felt his heart torn, and broke in so many pieces, Kirk had muttering something about Lulu and Kirk...he didn't understand cause before he could ask him Kirk was gone with the wind..._

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_Gazing at the stars Jess let out a sigh. With his head down he made his way back home. Home to where is mom and little sister were. Jess was hurt and alone. His heart felt like it had ripped into two. Knowbody wanted him. Walking into the dark house. He remebered that his mother and sister went on a vacation with TJ. _

Turning on the light he lts out a gasp as he sees a sleeping figure, naked. It was Kirk. Kirk was lying on his couch naked. All of a sudden Jess started to get hot. His mind was racing with images of him and Kirk in bed. Oh how he longed to have his skin against his. Making his way slowley to the couch he gently touched the back of Kirks head. Oh how his hair felt so soft, his fingers were in heaven.

Kirk opened his eyes softlyin which startled Jess. Jess was about to walk away whenKirk pulled him on top of him...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_He fell on top of Kirk, his lips immediately finding Kirk's, what a kiss it was, it was passionate yet tender, it was addictive, he couldn't get enough, his hands started wandering all over Kirk's body, suddenly he felt himself getting harder and harder, Kirk was undressing he felt him taking off his shirt, her upper body was hot, so hot he felt he was burning, Kirk's hands touching him, his arms, hischest, kissing every inch of it, it was exhilirating...he felt Kirk's hands getting lower and lower, all of this while they are kissing, he felt Kirk's starting to move against his pants, the friction it was creating was taking a toll on all of his senses, Kirk started to take off Jess' pants...then suddenly they heard someone coming into the room..._

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_Kirk and Jess quickly ran upstairs to Jess's bedroom. Panting silently as they closed and locked the door. Looking out the window Jess noticed that Lukes truck was in the driveway with Lorelai in it. Kirk and Jess glanced at eachother as Luke called up the steps. Kirk and Jess quicley hid in the small closet where there was barley any room to breathe. _

What seemed liked hours which was really only a minute they heard the front door shut. Jess made his way over to the window to see that Luke was pulling out of the drive way. With a sigh he grabed Kirk from the closet and gave him a peck on the lips. The kiss became deeper as in mintues there close were shreaded on the floor and they made out fircely on the bed. _Hours later they lay in eachothers arms..._

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_It was the best night of his life...Jess never knew he could be as happy as he was today, being there with kirk in his arms, this was perfect happyness, he never understood what Taylor said about finding peace in the arms of the one you love until now...he knew he was rushing things by saying love but god this felt real and true, it was perfect it was love and he felt it for Kirk... _

Kirk was feeling sore, he didn't know what had happened he knew he wasn't in his bed, he listened to a heartbeat next to him, what had happened? He prayed to the gods above he was in Lulu's room, he prayed, and prayed, he started opening his eyes really slowly, he knew it wasn't Lulu, it was a man, but who? he then look up, and saw Jess smiling at him, with a big smile so happy to see himself reflected in Kirk's eyes, Kirk was shocked and he didn't know what to say, he stood up and started yelling he was disgusted what had happened, He and Jess? had they? OMG he couldn't even grasp the mere thought of that and he was feeling nauseous, this couldn't be true...He saw Jess and asked about what had happened, Jess startedtelling him that he loved and it scared Kirk even more this wasn't real he wanted to wake up...Jess felt so broken when he realized it was not real, his love making with Kirk it was a lie, Kirk had been aslept the whole time...he felt tears starting to form in his eyes, before he knew it Kirk was out of the door and in his way home...

Kirk got to his bathroom he needed to erase whatever had happened with Jess...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_Jess sa__t in his bed sadly as the moonlight casted a shadow. He got up slowley as he grabed his near by clothes. Getting dressed he decided to go to a pub in Hartford. So he could drink his sorrows away. _

Sitting at the bar jess wondered if he would ever find love again. He looked to his side and noticed a guy with bleach blonde hair with grey specks. He was talking on his cellphone while reading a paper. Boy was he cute Jess thought. He could here is heart beating fast.

Making his way over to the mystery guy he rubs he sweaty hands together and takes a seat. ...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_He stared at her, he saw he had Taylor's experience, and god this man looked HOt to the eyes of Jess! He introduced himself his name was MItchum, Mitchum...they both said no lastnames, this wasn't about getting attached it was about releasing their anger to the world, releasing their frustrations... _

He went to a hotel near by, Jess felt excited the luxury and they decided to take a bath, they went to the jacuzzi...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_Both drinking Zima, they play footies under the water giving eachother smiles. They gaze in eachothers eyes longinly.Jess pulls Mithum in his arms as he gives him a kiss on the cheek. _

They both agreed to meet once a week at the pub. They would then sleep with eachother at thier secret hotel and make love to eachother. ...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_Jess knew he couldn't fall in love, but the more time he spent with Mitchum the more he felt himself falling in love...they would talk about everything and nothing, he knew Mitchum was an important man and this could ruin his reputation, it was their secret, and it was exciting...Mitchum had given Jess a new illusion, their once a week meetings turned into three, they knew they couldn't fall in love, but both of them couldn't help it... _

Mitchum was married and he hated it, his wife didn't care about him or what he did, she wsa there for his money, he had been forced to married her. He was blessed with his two kids, but he never was a good father he had all this frustration inside that he never knew how to love...now with Jess he felt alive, something he had forgotten how it felt, he longed for a new day, he was happy.

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_It was then that Mitchum decided he had to tel Jess how he felt. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He had to get them out in the open, So he can have a wonderful life with Jess. Well that was if he let him. _

Heading to thier daily spot , Mitchum walke din with a smile on his face. He was determind to get have Jess as his own. He needed him. Jess was like a drug he couldn't resist...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_Jess was in love with Mitchum, his laugh and what he felt safe when he was with him...he had to end things, he knew Mitchum wouldn't want him, why would he, risking his reputation for what they had, he was sad but he didn't want to suffer anymore, he didn't want to end up with a broken heart. _

He decided to go to the hotel and talk to Mitchum...he knocked and saw Mitchum they both shared a smile at they stared at each other getting lost in each other's eyes...there was soemthing different in Mitchum's eyes, he saw happyness...

he entered the room, and he was surprised when MItchum was in front on him...on his knee with a velvet box in his hand...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_He then asked those five magicak words, "Jess will you marry me?". Jess had tears in his eyes. He was so happy that Mitchum proposed. With a smile Jess nodded his head. Micthum jumped in glee as he lifted Jess up in the air and twirled him around. He then kissed him passionatly on the lips. Setting him sown they both smiled at eachother. Oh how they looked so in love. _

After a night of passion. They lay in eachothers arms satified. They both never felt so happy before. It was like a new begining for them, they were meant to be. They can now live happily ever after together forever. Grow old and have kids together. Oh this was the life they both thought as they lay in thier lovers arms...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_They knew they had to fight for what they want...A life together, a life full of love, and happyness. But it was worth it, they were worth it. they were in love and there was no way they'd give up on each other. All the decisions they ever made had lead them to this and they didn't regret any of it...Mitchum told him he was going to divorce and that they could go and be happy wherever Jess wanted, wherever they could get married and have a family a family together, their hearts felt so full of joy it was amazing Jess thought how he had come with the decision of breaking things up with Mitchum because he thought he didn't care about him...but he did and he wanted him to be his partner, he wanted Jess to be his hand to hold when the road get rough, they were going to make it... _

Years After

They decided to move to Hong Kong, they now remembered those times when they had to fight for their relationship for what they now have, Mitchum thought ending things with Shira was going to be an scandal, a war, but he was surprised when she agreed and told him about her feelings for Elias. Now they were coming back to Hartford, they had come to visit Jess' sons...the ones he had with Michel and Taylor...

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_Boy his sons grew up fast. It felt just like yesterday when he had given birth to them. They looked so manly and grown up. They each had a girfriend and were going steady with them. Jess gave both Michel and Taylor hugs then his sons. _

Mitchum stood behind Jess with a smile on his face. Watching Jess with his sons put a smile on his face. It made him realize that he wanted to have kids with Jess. He loved Honor, Logan and his grand kids but he wanted to have atleast one with his soulmate Jess. Besides Honor and Logan don't speak to him now a days. Ever since they found out about Jess they disowned him. Logan had taken over the buisness. Logan and Rory were happily married with four kids now while Honor and Josh had two.

He missed his grandchildren dearly but he's not aloud near them anymore. But I guess that was a sacerfice he made when he married Jess.

Meanwhile as Jess greeted his family. He came to realize how it would be nice to start a family with Mitchum. He always wanted a little girl, daddy's little girl. He liked the sound of that. With a smile he turned his gaze to the gazbo where he saw Kirk and Lulu plainging with a little girl. She looked vaguly familar. The little girl had black hair with deep brown eyes..Could it be?. It couldn'yt could it. They only slept together once. Decideing not to worry about it. Mitchum grabs Jess's hand as they make there way into Taylor and Miss Pattys home for a meal.

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_For some reason Jess couldn't erase the image of that little girl, he kept tinking of her, he talked to Kirk about it and it turned out that little girl was Lulu's daughter, Kirk couldn't have kids, so they started a treatment, they went to the bank sperm, it was then Jess knew he rememberedthat time he had no money andthat he had to donate some of his buddies. He decided not to tell Kirk anything of it. why would he? Maybe it was from someone who looked like him. _

That night in bed Mitchum talked to Jess about their future, Jess was unsure about where this conversation wasleading what if he didn't want to be with him anymore, what would he do? that's when Mitchum said he wanted them to start a family, they talked about it and decided to start making babies right there...it was the perfect opportunity.

Originally Posted by **sheerdancer84**

_So they did it. They spent the night making love, creating thier future child together. They were so happy about this. The glow of thier faces showed it all. _

After hours and hours of making love the couple finally stoped for breath. There eyes connected as they cuddled in eachothers arms...

Originally Posted by **AlwaysHoldingOn**

_A couple of months after they went to the hospital Jess was pregnant with Mitchum's child, they were having a baby the joy they felt it was perfect, they made a baby, a baby out of love. _

they had a baby girl, they called her Jessica Mitchaela. They went back home, they decided to go back to Hong Kong it was their home now, there they had found happyness together. They had a family now, they were happy they knew they were in this for real, forever. Rough times will come, and there'll be times they'd fight but they were in love they were going to make it.

_**The End.**_

Don't be mean and Review please:)


End file.
